Digital graphic design, image editing, audio editing, and video editing applications (hereafter collectively referred to as media content editing applications or media editing applications) provide graphical designers, media artists, and other users with the necessary tools to create a variety of media content. Examples of such applications include Final Cut Pro® and iMovie®, both sold by Apple® Inc. These applications give users the ability to edit, combine, transition, overlay, and piece together different media content in a variety of manners to create a resulting media project. The resulting media project specifies a particular sequenced composition of any number of text, audio clips, images, or video content that is used to create a media presentation.
Various media editing applications facilitate such composition through electronic means. Specifically, a computer or other electronic device with a processor and computer readable storage medium executes the media content editing application. In so doing, the computer generates a graphical interface whereby editors digitally manipulate graphical representations of the media content to produce a desired result.
In many cases, editors use media-editing applications to edit a large volume of media clips recorded by several media recording devices. Often times, multiple media recording devices record the same event at the same time to produce multiple angles and effects. Furthermore, the use of multiple media recording devices provides a redundancy of media clips from which editors choose to create a master video. For instance, an editor chooses the audio recording from an auxiliary microphone because it provides the best sound quality for a particular scene, or the editor chooses a particular video recording because of a preferred angle from which the video is shot.
The use of multiple recording devices to record a single scene, however, produces a multitude of media clips to be analyzed. Editing/processing these media clips in an efficient and effective manner requires that the media clips be sorted and synchronized in relation to one another. Manually sorting and synchronizing such vast amounts of media clips even for a day's worth of recordings, as is typically done in the film industry, amounts to a very time consuming process.